poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ash Ketchum Says Chill Out, Scooby-Doo!/Transcript
This is the transcript for Ash Ketchum Says Chill Out, Scooby-Doo! Opening (The film opens to the Himalayas as the title reads "Ash Ketchum Says Chill Out, Scooby-Doo!" The credits roll and then we got to the mountain, where two men walking, and one man sees something) Man 2: (gasps) Look. Man 2: Egads. (They see a statue that has a carving) Man 1: See, professor? The ancient carvings, just as I promised you. Professor Jeffries: So the legend is true. (The professor examines the carving, and takes out the manuscript, that compares the carving on the statue) Professor Jeffries: Yes. It's all here, just as the manuscript describes. I've found it at last. Come, Pemba. The lost kingdom of Shangri-la awaits. (He goes further to the way, but Pemba stops him.) Professor Jeffries: What? Pemba Sherpa: I am sorry, professor. We dare not go further. These lands are forbidden. Professor Jeffries: "Forbidden?" By whom? Look around. We're the only ones here. (Pemba sees a couple of footprints) Pemba Sherpa: No, we are not alone. (Then, they hear a menacing roar, and the snowstorm comes) Pemba Sherpa: We should not be here. He is coming. (He runs but the professor stops him) Professor Jeffries: No, Pemba. We can't quit now, not when we're so close. Pemba Sherpa: You do not understand. We must hurry. Professor Jeffries: (gets out a pocket-knife) Then I'll go alone. (Then, the professor cuts the rope) Pemba Sherpa: Wait! Professor! Professor! (The professor wouldn’t listen, and disappears in the cloud of snow. as Pemba goes to find him, he sees the creature roared at him.) Pemba Sherpa: No! (He runs but the floor cracked and Pemba falls and slides down the mountain, then he gets out his pickaxe, and finally stops before he falls off the cliff and then sees the monster climb up the mountain and dissappears in the cloud of snow) Pemba Sherpa: I have seen the creature. (We fade to the view of the mountain) In Paris (Then, we go to Paris) Daphne Blake: '''Don't you just love Paris? The city, the sights, the shopping. Isn't it romantic, Freddie? '''Fred Jones: Oh, man, I think I'm in love. (His attention is at a phone) This new cell phone rocks. It's got hi-def video, an MP3 player, even satellite GPS. I'm, like, totally geeking. Velma Dinkley: Really? How can you tell? Brock: '''I’m thinking of the French girls. '''Misty: (pinched Brock's ear) Oh get real Brock. You alway flirt with girls. Daphne Blake: '''I don't know which is worse: Fred and his phone, or you and your newspapers. I thought we were supposed to be on vacation. '''Velma Dinkley: We are. You know how I like reading in a foreign language. Dawn: '''I love Paris. The clothes, the restaurants, and the shopping. '''Daphne Blake: '''Thanks, Dawn. '''Cilan: Oh Paris, The city of love. And the best gourmet foods. Mallow: This place will be perfect to open my own restuarant. Velma Dinkley: Listen to this, gang. Climbers on Mount Everest claim to have seen the abominable snowman, a mysterious creature believed to exist in the high Himalayas. Daphen Blake: '''Oh, no. Not this time, Velma. I don’t care if it is in French, English or Swahili. There will be no mysteries, fighting villains, or Pokémon battles on this trip. Do you hear me?! '''Velma Dinkley: '''I hear you. Can I have my cheeks back? '''Fred Jones: '''Speaking of mysteries, fighting and Pokémon battles, Shaggy, Scooby, May, Max, Bonnie, Ash, Pikachu, Lillie, and Sophocles were supposed to meet us here over an hour ago. Where could they be? '''Serena: '''I hope Ash isn’t fighting villains or having Pokémon battles. '''Iris: They probably got lost. Serena: Lost?! How lost?! Brock: Who knows. Daphne Blake: Knowing those two, they've probably been sidetracked by their stomachs. (Later on a plane we Shaggy and Scooby eating) Scooby-Doo: Yummy. Shaggy Rogers: What a great idea, Scoob. Like, I've always wanted to fly an all-you-can-eat airline. Scooby-Doo: Yeah, me too. May: '''Me too. '''Lillie: I can't wait to get to Paris. Snowy: Vulpix. Shaggy Rogers: Like, gee whiz. Shouldn't we have landed in Paris by now? (Scooby looks at the window and see that they're in the Himalayas near Mount Everest. Then in the cockpit) Pilot: We're coming up on the drop zone. Mount Everest, dead ahead. ???: Mount Everest, tallest mountain in the world, and home to the abominable snowman. Pilot: So you're really going through with this? ???: But of course. I am Alphonse LaFleur, the world's greatest hunter. Now, I come in search of the world's greatest prize. Pilot: But I thought the abominable snowman is just a myth. How do you catch a monster that may not even exist? Alphonse LaFleur: Oh, mon frere, With a bait no monster can resist. (Then the cabin alarm is sounded) Alphonse LaFleur: Sacré bleu! What can they want now? (Scooby is ringing the button) Scooby-Doo: Hello, anybody home? Hello? Ash Ketchum: '''Something’s going on here. '''Max: '''What’s wrong, Ash? '''Ash Ketchum: '''We should be in Paris, right now. Serena and I have a date, and I’m going to be late. '''Sophocles: Yeah, something's not right here. (Then the fat man arrives in the cabin) Alphonse LaFleur: And thank you for flying Alphonse Lafleur's Le Monde Grande Tours. We are going to be landing very shortly. Shaggy Rogers: Boy, are we glad to hear that. Like, my stomach is already coming in for a three-snack landing. Alphonse LaFleur: You have eaten everything? Shaggy Rogers: Almost. Like, I'm still saving the last slice of peanut butter and pineapple pizza, in case of an emergency. (Scooby then flips the box and the pizza went up in the air, and then Scooby eats it) Shaggy Rogers: Hey. Alphonse LaFleur: The pooch is still hungry, no? We have lots of yummy goodies waiting for you in the VIP lounge. (It wasn’t the VIP lounge it was a cargo area) Shaggy Rogers: This is the VIP lounge? May: '''What is going on here? '''Alphonse LaFleur: You are on the package tour, no? (closes the box with them inside) Shaggy Rogers: I didn't know that that meant we were the package. (???) Shaggy Rogers: You said it, Scoob. Like, I think we've just been bumped from first class to worst class. (Then, the crates falls out of the plane, as Shaggy, Scooby, and the others start screaming, and the crate opens a parachute. And Alphonse jumps out of the plane) Alphonse LaFleur: Shot Diluir! (He shoots the parachute and he flies. The crate kept flying until the parachute was caught on top of a rock) Shaggy Rogers: Zoinks, like, now, we know how it feels to be lost luggage. (Then a ringing sound is heard) Shaggy Rogers: As if things weren't bad enough, now my ears are ringing. Scooby-Doo: '''Shaggy, cell phone. Cell phone. '''Shaggy Rogers: Hey, my cell phone. May: Don't just sit there, answer it. Shaggy Rogers: (answers his phone) Like, world's worst vacation ever, Shaggy speaking. (Then in Paris) Fred Jones: Shaggy? I can barely hear you. Where are you guys? Shaggy Rogers: Hang on, Freddie. Like, I think Scoob and I are about to go from frequent fliers to frequent criers. (???) Fred Jones: Shaggy? Scooby? I've lost their signal. Daphne Blake: Can't you trace it with that high-tech GPS thingy? Fred Jones: Oh, yeah. With global positioning, I should be able to pinpoint their exact location. (attivates GPS on his phone) Just a little satellite tracking, and viola! (sees that the signal came from the Himalayas) Wait, this can't be right. Fred Jones: Look. The Heroes: The Himalayas? Velma Dinkley: Home to Mount Everest. And the headline-making mystery of the abominable snowman. Clemont: '''Himalayas. Mount Everest.That is in Nepal. '''Dawn: '''It is also cold like in Snowpoint city. '''Daphne Blake: Now, hold on. Just because there's a mysterious monster on the loose, it doesn't necessarily mean that Shaggy and Scooby are going to get in trouble. Does it? Fred Jones: We've got to get to Mount Everest. Everybody in the van. Serena: Don't worry, Ash! I'm coming! Clemont: '''Big brother is coming, baby sister. '''Velma Dinkley: Sorry, Daphne, but it looks like you're trading in your new heels for snowshoes. Daphne Blake: Oh, just once, I'd like to have a vacation that stays a vacation. Misty: '''Don’t complain, Daphne. (They head to the Mystery Machine, then in the Himalayas) '''Shaggy Rogers: '''Like, elevator going down. (???) In the Himalayan Village (At a village, the villagers are leaving, as we go to the temple and fire) '''Professor Jeffries: I'm very sorry, Pemba. I don't know what came over me. I should never have cut that rope. Without you, I quickly became lost, and wondered in the blinding snowstorm for hours. I barely made it back here alive. Pemba Sherpa: It is my own fault, professor. I should not have taken you as far as the forbidden lands. Professor Jeffries: But you did, Pemba. And now the discovery of a lifetime is still within our grasp. The lost kingdom of Shangri-la, hidden from mankind for centuries. Why, it's an archeologist's dream. And it's right up there, just waiting for me. I mean, for us, of course. It's waiting for us. Pemba Sherpa: You may be right, but you forget. Something else is waiting there too. Professor Jeffries: Don't you see? The abominable snowman must be guarding the secret entrance. That's how close we are. Pemba Sherpa: No. You do not understand. We have angered the creature, and now he will seek his revenge. That is why everyone is fleeing the village. Professor Jeffries: Not everyone, it seems. (A woman shows up with warm drinks) Pemba Sherpa: Minga. What are you doing here? Minga Sherpa: I've brought you some hot tea. Pemba Sherpa: No, I mean... (He takes out the headphones) Minga Sherpa: Hey, I'm listening to that. Pemba Sherpa: Why are you still in the village? You should be leaving with the others. Minga Sherpa: I'm not a little girl anymore, Pemba. You can stop trying to frighten me with your monster stories now. Pemba Sherpa: Please excuse my sister, professor. She is as stubborn as a yak. Professor Jeffries: So, Minga, you don't believe in the abominable snowman? Minga Sherpa: When I was younger, Pemba used to try to scare me. "The yeti is going to get you." Now he's going around telling everyone that he's actually seen the creature. Pemba Sherpa: I am not kidding this time. The yeti is real. (Then they heard a yell. And Shaggy, Scooby, and the others, as still sliding down the mountain.) Shaggy Rogers: We may be freezing c-c-cold, but we're coming in hot. (They slide on a ramp and start flying) Ash Ketchum: '''INCOMING!!! (They land inside the temple. Then Pemba, Minga and Professor Jeffries came to see they're okay.) '''Pemba Sherpa: Egads. Are you all right? Professor Jeffries: Did you break anything? The High Lama: What is this intrusion? - Pemba Sherpa: I humbly apologize, most high lama, but... The High Lama: The monastery is closed. Now, go away. Pemba Sherpa: But look. A couple of strangers have fallen from the sky. (???) The High Lama: Indeed. (???) The High Lama: May I offer you something warm to drink? You must be very cold and tired after your long journey, huh? Shaggy Rogers: Like, you had us at "warm." (They drink the warm tea, but they found it disgusting) May: '''Yuck. '''Ash Ketchum: '''If you ask me, I like Brock, Cilan, Clemont and Lillie’s cooking better. '''The High Lama: I see you do not enjoy our yak-butter tea. Shaggy Rogers: Well, I'll say one thing. You can really taste the yak. Scooby-Doo: Yuck! Shaggy Rogers: Do you mind if we use your phone? Our friends must think we've totally flaked on them. Like, snow-flaked, that is. Scooby-Doo: Oh, brother. May: So do you have phone service? The High Lama: I am sorry, but we have no such modern conveniences here. Shaggy Rogers: Like, wherever here is. (Scooby grabs a mallets and hits the gong so hard he shakes and heads to a door he gets ups and sees a picture of a monster) Scooby-Doo: Yikes, Shaggy! (He jumps to Shaggy's arms) Scooby-Doo: Monster. Monster. Shaggy Rogers: That's no monster, Scooby-Doo. It's just some kind of creepy carving. Scooby-Doo: Uh? The High Lama: You have discovered our most sacred chamber. Max: '''What? '''Shaggy Rogers: Like, way to go, Scoob. Why couldn't you discover something useful like the refrigerator? Scooby-Doo: Sorry. May: '''Thats Okay. (They head into the chamber) '''The High Lama: In this chamber, we offer sacrifices to the yeti. Half man and half animal, he lives in the snow caves, high on the mountain. Shaggy Rogers: Like, there goes the neighborhood. Ash Ketchum: '''Look at those crystals. '''Bonnie: '''They are beautiful. - '''Professor Jeffries: What an extraordinary crystal. May I examine it, closer? The High Lama: No, you may not. (He back everyone out of the chamber) The High Lama: The crystal is sacred. Its mystical glow protects us from the creature's evil power. Shaggy and Scooby: (gulps And frightened) Evil power? (Then they heard a laugh as a man opens the gates) Alphonse LaFleur: Bonjour mis amis. I have found you. Shaggy Rogers: Look out, Scoob. It’s that terrible tour guide! (They ran off to hide) The High Lama: Do you know this man? Shaggy Rogers: '''Yeah. And like thanks to him, a great tour took a grand detour. '''Ash Ketchum: '''And he lied to us. '''Pikachu: '''Pika. '''Alphonse LaFleur: My sincerest apologies. There was a terrible mishap. I was so worried, that I jumped out of the plane myself desperate to save you. Shaggy Rogers: Speaking of desperate, what about the rest of the gang? They must be worried sick about us. May: '''And our friends too. '''Shaggy Rogers: We're very popular, you know. Minga Sherpa: I know. Why don't you try calling your friends from the weather station? Shaggy Rogers: Weather station, eh? Well, what are we waiting for? (They get down) Shaggy Rogers: Like, hook us up with that satellite hookup. Bonnie: '''And shelter. '''May: '''And for help. '''Minga Sherpa: It is a bit further up the mountain. I can take you there. Pemba Sherpa: The only place you are going is down the mountain. May: Overprotective of a sibling don't you think. Lillie: Yeah. Pemba Sherpa: I would be honored to guide you to the weather station. Professor Jeffries: I'll go too. With that snow creature out there, we'll have greater strength in numbers. ???: Oui monsieur, we will all climb the mountain together. Pemba Sherpa: '''By the way what are your names? '''Ash Ketchum: '''My name's Ash Ketchum, and I’m trying to be a Pokémon master. '''Pikachu: '''Pika. '''Ash Ketchum: '''Oh yeah, and this Pikachu. '''Pikachu: '''Pikachu. '''May: '''Hi, I’m May. And this my little brother Max. '''Max: '''Hi. '''Bonnie: I'm Bonnie. This here is my cute Pokémon, Dedenne Dedenne: Dene! Lillie: I'm Lillie, and this Snowdrop Sophocles: And my name's Sophocles! Ash Ketchum: Now let's go climb that mountain! Pikachu: Pika! The High Lama: Beware, gentlemen. The yeti is the watcher of the guarded places, a realm of terrible danger where those who seek the unknown meet their doom. (He disappears as the heroes look scared) Shaggy Rogers: Like, whatever happened to "bon voyage"? Scooby-Doo: Yeah. (We fade to the others) Daphne Blake: Admit it, Freddie. We're lost. Fred Jones: We're not lost. We're just taking a shortcut. Daphne Blake: Across Mongolia? Fred Jones: Just keep an eye out for road signs to Timbuktu. So, Velma, what can you tell us about this abdominal snowman? Iris: '''(In Eddy’s voice) It’s abominable. '''Velma Dinkley: Not "abdominal," Freddie. It's pronounced abominable. (Fred tries to pronounce the word, but fails to do it) Velma Dinkley: There are a number of different theories regarding the abominable snowman. And there have been many photographs taken of the yeti's footprints. Daphne Blake: Hold it. Back up. Yeti footprints? What on earth is a yeti? Iris: Yeah, what is a yeti? Velma Dinkley: The yeti is the name used by the local mountain people to describe the creature. Fred Jones: So the yeti and the subliminal snowman are the same thing? Velma Dinkley: Not "subliminal," Fred. (Velma tries to pronounce the word, but fails to do it, as the other laugh) Now you've got me all mixed up. Fred Jones: I don't understand. What does any of this have to do with Shaggy and Scooby? Brock: '''I’m a little worried guys. '''Serena: '''Me too. Please be safe Ash. '''Dawn: '''Don’t worry. Ash will be safe. '''Daphne Blake: There's no mystery there, Fred. One thing we know for sure, those two always know how to find trouble. Incoming Snowstorm (At the mountain, ???) Shaggy Rogers: Scoob, old buddy, how did we ever wind up on this frozen freak-fest? Scooby-Doo: I don't know, Shaggy. Bonnie: Oh I hope that I don’t freeze to death. Max: Me either. Ash Ketchum: '''Hungry. Need food. '''Max: '''Me too. '''May: '''I’m so hungry I can eat a Tarous. '''Shaggy Rogers: Like, what I wouldn't give right now for a nice warm Scooby Snack. Alphonse LaFleur: Scooby Snacks? Well, why didn't you just say so? (Alphonse shows them the sleigh of Scooby Snax) Alphonse LaFleur: Bon cuisine. Shaggy Rogers: Oh, boy. Scooby Snacks. Shaggy Rogers: '''Yeah. A whole year's supply of them. Like, maybe this trip wasn't such a bad idea after all, Scoob. (They eat the Scooby Snacks) '''Pemba Sherpa: Mountain climbing requires a lot of energy, so we must eat many times a day. Shaggy Rogers: Gee, Scoob, this sounds like a sport we could really sink our teeth into. (???) - - Shaggy Rogers: Oh, yeah. That's the good stuff, Scoob. Scooby-Doo: Yeah. Shaggy Rogers: How about you, professor? Like, got anything yummy to add to our impromptu potluck? (It shows the sleigh of dynamite) Shaggy Rogers: Like, what is all this stuff? Professor Jeffries: Don't touch that. (They look scared and confused) Professor Jeffries: I'm sorry. But this equipment is very sensitive. We'd better keep moving. (He walks off) Shaggy Rogers: Gee whiz. His equipment's not the only thing around here that's sensitive. Scooby-Doo: Yeah, sensitive. (They continued walking, as a creature is watching them, and then follows them. As we fade to them still walking on the mountain.) Shaggy Rogers: Man, Scoob, the air is so thin up here, like, I think my lungs are gonna pop. Scooby-Doo: Yeah, mine too. Snowy: Vulpix. Lillie: I know, I'm tired too. Ash Ketchum: So tired. Need to rest. May: We all need to rest. Pemba Sherpa: We must keep moving. The weather station is only a bit further. Professor Jeffries: I think we're being followed. Sophocles: Followed? By who? Alphonse LaFleur: Oui monsieur, lumitette mademoiselle. You see? (Pemba takes the binoculars, and sees Minga coming their way) Pemba Sherpa: What did I tell you, professor? She is stubborn as a yak. (Then we head with others and Minga) Minga Sherpa: I was going to leave the village, but then I heard the weather report over the radio. There is a terrible snowstorm coming. I only followed to warn you. Bonnie: '''So you came all this way for nothing? '''May: '''You know Pemba. You’re just like me. I have a younger sibling, Max. '''Pemba Sherpa: What does that mean? May: '''We are overprotective with our younger siblings. '''Pemba Sherpa: You and that radio. Every day, all you do is stare off into space, listening to that jabber-mouthed DJ playing his records. Minga Sherpa: He's not a jabber-mouth. His beautiful voice is the only friend I have on this lonely mountain. Here, just listen. DJ (in the radio): And here's a cut from their last album, recorded just before the band's tragic breakup. The song went on to become a one-hit wonder, after its use in a popular Tv commercial for furniture polish. May: His voice sounds familiar. But I can’t put my finger on it. Ash Ketchum: Maybe it’s someone we know. Shaggy Rogers: Wow, like, who would've thought that you could get a radio station way up here? Pemba Sherpa: You can't. It is just the man at the weather station pretending to be a DJ. You have a crush on the weather man. And now you're tagging along just for an excuse to meet him. Minga Sherpa: That's not true. There is a storm coming. Alphonse LaFleur: She is telling the truth. Look there. (???) Professor Jeffries: It could blow us right off this mountain. We've got to find shelter, and fast. Pemba Sherpa: We'll never make it. We're going to have to set up our tents here. Shaggy Rogers: You mean, like, camping? Out here, with that psychotic snowman on the loose? Scoob, old buddy, if there's one thing I don't like about this plan it's everything about this plan. Scooby-Doo: Yeah. Abominable Snowman chase 1/Meeting Del Chillman (Later at night, Jeffries comes out of his tent, and starts walking out of the camp suspiously) Shaggy Rogers: Okay, Scoob. Like, you've got first watch. If that big-footed bogeyman shows his frozen face, he'll have to deal with Scooby-Doo, guard dog extraordinaire. Scooby-Doo: Yeah. Guard dog. Scooby-Dooby-Doo. (???) Scooby-Doo: Hup, two, three, four. Hup, two, three, four. Hup, two, three, four. Shaggy Rogers: '''(peaks from their tent) Like, Scoob, keep it down, will you? You wanna wake up the whole neighborhood? '''May: '''Yeah, We’re trying to sleep. '''Scooby-Doo: Oh (laughs) Sorry. - - (Then they hear a roar that scared them back into their tent and Alphonse get out of his tent in excitement) Alphonse LaFleur: The creature! He knows we are here. (Another roar is heard in the distance) Shaggy Rogers: '''Zoinks, and, like, he doesn't sound too happy about it. '''Scooby-Doo: Yeah. (They went back to their tent, and Alphonse zips to their tent) Alphonse LaFleure: Mes amis, you cannot quit now. Shaggy Rogers: '''Sorry. But Scoob and I need our beauty sleep. (It shows Scooby giving Shaggy a manicure) - - - '''Alphonse LaFleur: Not to worry, mes amis. Come. I show you something you like, eh? (He activates the lasers, meaning he set up the traps) Shaggy Rogers: '''Like, it's a laser light show. - - - - - '''Alphonse LaFleur: You see? The traps, they are set. First I catch the monster, then Shaggy and Scooby, and their friends, they will go home. Ash Ketchum: '''What?! '''Shaggy Rogers and Scooby-Doo: '''What?! Huh?! (They head towards him) '''Shaggy Rogers: '''Like, I get it now! You’re no tour guide! '''Alphonse LaFleur: No, mon frere. I am Alphonse Lafleur, the greatest hunter in all the world. Shaggy Rogers: '''And We’re just monster bait to help you catch that ice cod creatin. '''Scooby-Doo: '''Yeah! Monster bait! (Then suddenly they heard a noise, and on top of the mountains was the abominable snowman) '''Alphonse LaFleur: At last, the creature! He is here! Shaggy Rogers: And like we're gone man. Real gone! (They ran off) - - - - - - ???: Shaggy? Scooby? Ash? Pikachu? May? Max? Bonnie? Lillie? Sophocles? Is that really you? Shaggy and Scooby: Huh? May: Who are you? (The guy reveals himself as Del Chillman) Del Chillman: It's me, Del Chillman. Wow! What are you guys doing up here? Shaggy Rogers: Would you believe it, we're on vacation. Scooby-Doo: Reah, racation. (???) Alphonse LaFleur: So, Shaggy, his friends, and the puchy hitched a ride, eh? No matter, where they go, the monster will sure to follow. (He follows the tracks of the vehicle, as the snows goes down to fade to the weather station) Del Chillman: Well, sorry you can't call the rest of the gang. Looks like the snow storm has blocked out the satellite. (He made hot chocolate) But boy am I glad to see you guys. I don't get too many visitors up here. (He hands them hot chocolate) Scooby-Doo: Oh boy! Hot chocolate (He drinks it and he got whipped cream on his face) Shaggy Rogers: The last time we saw you, all you cared about was the Loch Ness Monster. Like, what happened? Max: '''Did you capture it? '''Del Chillman: Nessie was a no show. I was so bumped. But then it hit me. What if I got a job up here and used my free time to search for proof of the abominable snowman? Ash Ketchum: '''So anyway, how’s Shannon? '''Bonnie: '''Yeah, Brock misses her. '''Del Chillman: She's fine. She was just getting things done in Blake Castle. (Then a printed paper came out) Del Chillman: Hang on, guys. (clears his throat and turn on the mircophone) Hello, out there. Today's weather report: A major snowstorm is blowing through with highs in the low minus 40s. You're chilling with Del Chillman, spinning music for your mountain morning. (???) Shaggy Rogers: Wow, this is some groovy collection you've got here. Scooby-Doo:'''Yeah. '''Max: So, your big assignment is to be a radio disk jockey? Del Chillman: Well, I'm only supposed to read the weather report but it got lonely after a while. It helps to have someone to talk to, even though nobody's really listening. Except for this. Lillie: Expect for what? Del Chillman: Check it out. Cool, huh? Shaggy Rogers: On you, it looks good. Del Chillman: It just showed up one day, along with this note. Listen. "Dear Del, I listen to your show every day. I hope you never leave the mountain." Wow. Once I heard that, I knew I just had to keep on rocking, man. I only wish I could stay longer. Shaggy Rogers: Like, "Signed, your number one fan." - - (They begin to be suspious about the number 1 fan) Del Chillman: Hey, I've got an awesome idea. Why don't you guys be the guest DJs on today's show? Scooby-Doo:'''DJ? '''Shaggy Rogers: Like, Scoob and me, as DJs? - - - Del Chillman: Sure. You two can stay here and watch the station while I head out to search for the other members of your party. Shaggy Rogers: Like, Scoob and I can just keep the party going here. Scooby-Doo:'''Yeah, yeah. Party. '''Del Chillman: All right, then. Now, remember, that monster is still out there somewhere. So while I'm gone, whatever you do: do not open this door. Shaggy Rogers: Don't worry about us. The last thing we want is another run-in with that winter-wonder weirdo. (Scooby does a rapping dance as Del leaves to search for the others mountain) Fred and the Gang at the Himalayan village The second Abominable Snowman at the weather station Shaggy Rogers: And now, for all you mountain music lovers, it's time for your mid-morning traffic report. There's a six-yak pileup on the Tibetan tri-level got you backed up all the way to the K2 off-ramp. So if you're traveling by yak this morning, try to give yourself an extra day or two, folks. - - (Then Scooby and the others see the Abominable Snowman) Shaggy Rogers: What is it, Scoob? Can't you see I'm broadcasting here? (???) - - - Shaggy Rogers: Hey, you're right. Like, I forgot to check the temperature. (looks at the temperature) Oh, better wear your mittens today, folks. It's a chilly 15 degrees below zero out there. (He sees the Abominable Snowman and gets scared) And, like, with a hundred-percent chance of snow monsters! May and Max: IT'S THE ABOMINABLE SNOWMAN!! (???) Shaggy Rogers: Ladies and gentlemen we interrupt our scheduled program to bring you this special report. Like, live, as it happens. (Scooby wrotes something on the paper, and hands it to Shaggy) Shaggy Rogers: Hang on, folks. I've just been handed this important bulletin: Like, "Help!" - - - - - - - Alphonse LaFleur: You come for LaFleur, eh? No, no, no. LaFleur has come for you. (Then, he sees the ice cracking) Alphonse LaFleur: Oh no. (And the ice breaks and falls down and Alphonse with it) Alphonse LaFleur: Au revoir, mis amis! (He disappears in the clouds) Shaggy Rogers: Monsieur Lafleur, he's gone. Lillie: Uh, guys. We got other problems right now. Shaggy Rogers: Zoinks, like, lucky him. - - - - Fred, Velma, and the other meet Del again Del Chillman: Fred? Velma? Fred Jones: Del? - Del Chillman: I thought you guys were in Paris. The lost kingdom of Shangri-La (We go to Shaggy, Scooby, May, Max, Bonnie, Ash, Pikachu, Lillie, and Sophocles still in the air) Shaggy Rogers: Okay, Scooby-Doo, you got us up here. Now, like, how are we gonna get down? - (Scooby then gets a idea, he pulls down the lever) Sophocles: No! Not that way! (That of course, sends them flying around and upward to the sky) Shaggy Rogers: Like, don't look now, Scoob, but I think our stock is about to take a serious plunge. Ash Ketchum: '''What!? - - - - - - - - - - - The third Abominable Snowman chase/The professor stealing crystals (???) '''Shaggy Rogers: Boy, Scoob, that High Lama sure seemed like an awfully wise man. But, like, you'd think, he'd have remembered to tell us where to brush our teeth. Shaggy Rogers: Gee, for such a peaceful people, they sure had a lot of creepy paintings. Scooby-Doo: Yeah, creepy. - - Shaggy Rogers: Check this guy out, Scoob. Like, he must be the god of bad breath. (They go to the next painting) Shaggy Rogers: And who's this? Like, talk about a bad hair day. Somebody paint this guy a hat. Bonnie: '''Reminds me of Dawn. '''Ash Ketchum: '''Yeah, with her bedhead. (Then they go to the Abonimable Snowman '''Shaggy Rogers: Now, this guy's the ugliest one of them all. (Scooby looks at it, and realizes it was the abominble snowman, gets scared and hides behind Shaggy) Shaggy Rogers: You're not kidding, Scoob. Like, who'd be his date for the prom? Tyrannosaurus rex? (laughs) Scooby-Doo: Shaggy. Shaggy Rogers: I mean, with a face like that, he could go as himself for Halloween. (laughs) May: Shaggy! Shaggy Rogers: Like, he's so ugly, he probably has to sneak up on himself in the mirror. (The abominable snowman roars at them, as Shaggy got scared) Shaggy Rogers: Zoinks, it's the Abominable snowman! (breaks the fourth wall) And, like, I don't think he appreciates my honesty. Ash Ketchum: Hurry! (They ran as fast they could) Shaggy Rogers: We gotta find someplace to hide from that bipolar polar bear. (???) Shaggy Rogers: Like, check it out. This tunnel's got a split personality. - Velma Dinkley: '''Don’t even think about it. (She drops Shaggy) The escape from the anavalanche '''Shaggy Rogers: '''We made it, guys! We’re alive! (Then they hear a rumble it was an avalanche) '''Max: It's an avalanche! (The snow pours down, as the others scream) Bonnie: '''What do we do? - - Abominable Snowman saves Del and Velma/Identity of the Abominable Snowman revealed - - - - '''Del Chillman: A flying abominable snowman? My mind is blown. Velma Dinkley: That's no snowman. (She unmasks the monster, making the air go out of the costume, and it crashes, revealing the Abominable Snowman to be Minga) Velma Dinkley: Try snow-woman. Everyone: Minga?! Velma Dinkley: Minga Sherpa has been behind this monster mystery from the very beginning. (A flashback starts with Velma observing the helium tanks) Velma Dinkley: She used the helium tanks from the weather station to fill her monster costume. (Another flashback starts with the Abominable Snowman climbing the mountain) Fred Jones: That's how the yeti was able to climb so easily. (Another flashback starts with Velma looking at the footprints) Velma Dinkley: And that's also why the monster's footprints didn't sink very deeply into the snow. - - - - Minga Sherpa: I'm very sorry. I never meant to hurt anyone. Pemba Sherpa: But I don't understand. Why did you do it? Minga Sherpa: All I really wanted was to listen to Del chillman on the radio. (To Del) You see, I am your number one fan. Del Chillman: '''Really? '''Minga Sherpa: When I learned that you were going to be leaving the mountain I brought the yeti to life as a way of keeping you here. Shaggy Rogers: So, like, that's why she's trying so hard to scare us all. She just wanted to convince Del to stick around. Max: '''Which expalins the radio, the letter and the chases. '''Velma Dinkley: '''As for Professor Jeffries, he was usinf the legend to cover up his scheme. '''Max: '''And use it for everything. '''Professor Jeffries: '''And I would’ve gotten away too, if it weren’t for you meddling kids that electric rat, and that mountain climbing mutt, Scooby-Doo! '''Scooby-Doo: '''Who? Me? '''May: '''Yes. You Scooby. '''Shaggy Rogers: So, like, is the abominable snowman just a myth after all? Alphonse LaFleur: (off-screen) No, mes amis. (It was Alphonse) Shaggy and Scooby: Alphonse Lafleur? Alphonse LaFleur: The abominable snowman is real. Shaggy Rogers: Like, you're alive? Max: How did you survive? Alphonse LaFleur: Amazingly, I survived my terrible fall from the high cliff. (???) Alphonse LaFleur: As I lay unconscious in the snow, something rescued me. (???) Alphonse LaFleur: The next thing I know, I found myself. out on the mountain, all alone. (???) Alphonse LaFleur: I can remember nothing else. Shaggy Rogers: Zoinks, like, I think, you remembered plenty. Del Chillman: So there really is an abominable snowman? Right on. Clemont: '''I bet if we find that snowman someday, we will be famous. - - - - - '''Minga Sherpa: Sorry for all the trouble I've caused. Del Chillman: Gee, Minga, what you did is so romantic, in a kind of twisted way, which I like. I'm just not sure where we go from here. Daphne Blake: I've got an idea. Ending (We fade to Paris, Del speak French to Minga as well as she) Minga Sherpa: Oh, I am loving the Paris. Shaggy Rogers: Like, us too. They say Paris is for lovers, right, Scoob? Well, I'm in love with this springtime spread. Scooby-Doo: Oui, oui, Shaggy. (He grabs a cream filled donut and takes a bite but it’s squirts out the cramfiled and hits Shaggy’s face and Scooby licks him) Ash Ketchum: '''I’m glad we’re in Paris, Serena '''Serena: '''I know, Ash. - - '''Daphne Blake: Where's Freddie? He was supposed to meet us here an hour ago. Shaggy Rogers: Can you believe it, Scoob? My ears are ringing again. Scooby-Doo: It's your phone. Iris: '''Answer it. '''Shaggy Rogers: Like, hello. (We cut to Fred in the Amazon jungle) Fred Jones: Guys? I think I got on the wrong plane. (Then the heroes run to the Mystery Machine) Velma Dinkley: Here we go again. Daphne Blake: (Moans) Now where? Max: '''The Amazon Jungle. (Then they enter the Mystery Machine) '''Shaggy Rogers: Like, step on it, Scoob. Next stop, the Amazon jungle. Ash Ketchum: Amazon jungle! Here we come! (Scooby hits the gas pedal as the Mystery Machine drives off)) Scooby-Doo: Scooby-Dooby-Doo. (The films shows the Eiffel Tower as the movie ends) Category:Transcripts